Aiken Potter y el Heredero de las Tinieblas
by Lulita
Summary: Historia similar a la de Harry Potter, protagonizada por su hijo Aiken.
1. La misma historia de nuevo

- CAPÍTULO UNO -  
La misma historia de nuevo  
  
En el pueblo de Little Whinging había una calle donde todas las casas eran iguales y perfectas. Esta calle se llamaba Privet Drive, y en el número cuatro es donde vivía la familia Dursley. El señor Dursley era gordo, enorme, con pelo rubio y espeso y ojos azules. Era el gerente general de Grunnings, empresa fabricante de taladros que había heredado de su padre junto con la casa en la que vivía. Sus padres, Vernon y Petunia Dursley, se habían mudado a Mallorca y le habían dejado todo a su único y mimado hijo. Éste se había casado con Marguerite, una mujer atractiva de rizos pelirrojos. Todo el mundo se preguntaba qué le habría visto la señora Dursley a su marido para querer casarse con él. Los Dursley tenían un hijo de un año de edad, Cuthbert, a quien consentían en todo, y una hija de apenas dos meses, Cordelia, quien había llegado como un regalo para la señora Dursley. Siempre había querido tener una niña y criarla para que fuera como ella. Pero detrás de toda esta normalidad se escondía un terrible secreto que les quitaba el sueño. Lo peor que les podría pasar sería que alguien se enterara de lo que ocultaban. No creían poder soportarlo si un día los Potter se aparecieran en Privet Drive y todo el vecindario se enterara de que ellos, los respetables y aburridos Dursley, eran parientes de unos anormales. No imaginaban dónde quedaría su reputación en el barrio si su peor temor se hacía realidad. De todos modos, no era muy posible que sucediera ya que los Dursley evitaban a los Potter como si fueran leprosos y viceversa. Los Potter tenían un niño de la edad de Bertie, pero eso era para ambas familias una razón más para no verse.  
  
Una fresca mañana de noviembre el señor Dursley se preparaba para ir a trabajar mientras su esposa intentaba lograr que Bertie se comiera su avena sin lanzar la mitad del contenido del tazón a las paredes. El señor Dursley saludó a su esposa y a sus hijos, salió de la casa, subió a su flamante coche y arrancó. Antes de doblar la esquina vio por el espejo retrovisor a un gato sentado muy rígido sobre el muro de ladrillos que separaba el jardín del número cuatro de la acera. No le prestó mucha atención, ya que por allí andaban muchos gatos. Seguramente ese estaría esperando que la señora Dursley le diera algo de lo que había sobrado del desayuno. Su día fue perfectamente normal. Se dedicó a dar órdenes, perder los estribos, gritar, gruñir y dar portazos hasta el mediodía. A la hora del almuerzo decidió cruzar a su restaurante preferido, donde siempre le reservaban la mesa junto a la ventana y lo atendían como a un rey. Era increíble lo que se podía lograr con dejar buenas propinas en un lugar como ese. De camino al restaurante se cruzó con un grupo de cinco o seis personas vestidas muy extrañamente, como lo hacían los Potter a veces... De sólo pensarlo se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Llevaban túnicas largas de diferentes colores y sombreros puntiagudos al tono. - Debe ser una nueva moda –se dijo el señor Dursley en un intento de calmar los nervios que le habían aparecido de repente -. Seguro que sí, si es que estos diseñadores ya no saben qué inventar. Mientras almorzaba se olvidó de todo eso. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, por ejemplo en el regalo de aniversario que le haría a su esposa cuando cumplieran los tres años de casados en un par de semanas. Tal vez unas vacaciones en las Islas Canarias, o aquel vestido de Armani que tanto deseaba. En fin, ya vería... Cuando iba de regreso a la oficina dos mujeres, una regordeta y la otra bajita y flaca, se encargaron de recordarle sus temores. La señora gorda tenía una túnica verde loro que la hacía verse más enorme todavía, y la flaca llevaba una color malva que hacía juego con su lápiz labial. Ambas venían caminando un par de pasos detrás del señor Dursley, cuchicheando con tono de desesperación y ganas de chismear a la vez: - ¿Oíste las últimas noticias sobre Ya-Sabes-Quién? ¡Está muerto definitivamente! - Sí, querida, ¿pero a qué precio? ¡Harry Potter tuvo que morir para salvarnos a todos de Ya-Sabes-Quién! El señor Dursley se estremeció. Harry Potter era su primo. Eran demasiadas coincidencias. Pero enseguida se despreocupó, debían de haber miles de personas llamadas Harry Potter en Gran Bretaña... Dejó de pensar cuando la mujer regordeta respondió: - Tienes razón, Annette, el pequeño Aiken se quedó sin familiares en este mundo... En ese momento el señor Dursley aceleró el paso para no escuchar más a las señoras de túnica. Le sonaba que Aiken era el nombre del hijo de su primo Harry. Pero volvió a tranquilizarse pensando que por más que a los Potter les hubiera ocurrido algo malo, lo que fuera no involucraría a los Dursley. Como no podía ser de otra manera, estaba muy equivocado.  
  
Aquella misma noche, frente al número cuatro de Privet Drive, tuvo lugar una extraña reunión, O mejor dicho, una reunión de gente extraña. Un mago muy anciano, de cabello largo y plateado, ojos azul claro y anteojos en forma de media luna apareció de la nada en una esquina de la calle. De entre los pliegues de su capa sacó un apagador de plata que accionó doce veces para apagar los doce faroles de la calle. Este hombre se llamaba Albus Dumbledore, y vestía una larga túnica y sombrero puntiagudo como los de las personas que el señor Dursley había visto en la calle en la mañana. El profesor Dumbledore se dirigió a la casa de los Dursley y saludó a uno de los dos gatos atigrados que estaban sentados en el muro de ladrillos: - Qué gusto verla, profesora McGonagall. El gato maulló y se alejó rápidamente calle abajo, demostrándole al profesor Dumbledore que había saludado al gato equivocado. El otro gato se convirtió en una mujer mayor, vestida con túnica y sombrero violetas que usaba anteojos de montura cuadrada. - No estamos para bromas, Albus –le recriminó la profesora McGonagall -. Es terrible el motivo que nos llevó a esta reunión. - Lo sé, Minerva. - ¿Hagrid traerá al niño? - Por supuesto, igual que la vez que tuvimos que dejar a Harry con los Dursley. - Es la misma historia de nuevo. Otra vez un mago Potter tendrá que vivir con unos muggles Dursley. ¿Por qué hacemos esto? - Es lo mejor para el pequeño. Crecerá a salvo de los mortífagos que deben estar buscándolo todavía, lejos del terrible episodio que le tocó vivir la noche pasada... Cuando sea mayor sus tíos podrán explicarle todo y ya estará más preparado para asumirlo. - ¿Te parece que los Dursley le contarán la verdad? - No lo creo. Pero de eso me ocuparé a su debido tiempo. Un estruendoso ruido de motor interrumpió la conversación. Una moto gigantesca, aunque no tanto como el hombre que la conducía, aterrizó sobre el pavimento con un golpe seco. Rubeus Hagrid se bajó de ella, tomó un envoltorio de mantas que había en el sidecar y se lo entregó a Dumbledore. Hagrid se veía muy triste y no quería dejarlo allí. - Vamos, Hagrid, es lo mejor para él. Si yo creyera que lo mejor es que viva con una familia de magos lo habría dejado con Ron y Hermione, o con Ginny, que es su madrina. Pero no creo que eso sea bueno para él. - Si usted cree que es lo correcto, profesor Dumbledore, señor... Dumbledore dejó al niño en la puerta del número cuatro y se alejó junto con los otros. Hagrid se subió a la moto, echó una última mirada al bebé que dormía ajeno a todo, encendió el motor y se perdió en la noche. La profesora McGonagall volvió a convertirse en el gato atigrado y se alejó caminando despacio. Dumbledore caminó hasta la esquina, volvió a encender los faroles de la calle y desapareció con un ligero chasquido. El pequeño Aiken Potter dormía, sin saber que su tío Dudley tropezaría con él a la mañana siguiente cuando saliera a recoger el periódico, ignorando que sería golpeado durante años por su primo Bertie y su pandilla, usando su ropa vieja, sin conocer nada sobre el mundo al que pertenecía y creyendo que su padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Es que los Dursley son así de originales cuando de inventar excusas se trata. 


	2. El extraño incidente

- CAPÍTULO DOS -  
El extraño incidente  
  
Aiken sintió que alguien lo sacudía y le decía algo. Cuando por fin pudo despertarse del todo y abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que era su prima Cordelia la que lo estaba sacudiendo. - ¡Vamos, Aiken, despierta! ¡Dice mamá que tienes que hacer el desayuno! ¡Apúrate, que es el cumpleaños de Bertie y ya sabes cómo se pone mamá si alguien le arruina su día a su querido niño! - Está bien, ya me despertaste. La niña salió de la alacena debajo de las escaleras que era la habitación de Aiken y se dirigió a la cocina. Aiken empezó a vestirse sonriendo. Todos los planes que tía Marguerite tenía para Cordelia se habían ido a la basura tan pronto la pequeña empezó a mostrar su afinidad con Aiken. Nadie que simpatizara con Aiken podía simpatizar con los Dursley, así que tía Marguerite debió renunciar al sueño de que su hija fuera como ella y tío Dudley tuvo que resignarse a que la niña lo mirara con desagrado cada vez que él obligaba a Aiken a realizar las tareas del hogar. Bertie no hacía mucho caso de su hermana, pero a cambio le hacía la vida imposible a Aiken. Un tremendo golpe en la puerta de la alacena lo sacó de sus pensamientos. - ¡Ve de una vez a hacer el desayuno! –le gritó tía Marguerite -. ¡Y no quemes nada! Cuando Aiken empezó a freír los huevos y el tocino Bertie ya estaba desenvolviendo la enorme pila de regalos que le habían dado por su cumpleaños y tía Marguerite lagrimeaba diciendo: - ¡Mi niño pequeño! ¡No puedo creer que ya tengas once años! Cordelia miró a Aiken e hizo un gesto como si fuera a vomitar, y ambos se rieron ruidosamente. Tío Dudley y tía Marguerite les dirigieron una mirada no muy agradable, pero volvieron a mirar a Bertie cuando éste protestó: - ¡Yo quería una Game Cube Ultra II, no una PlayStation 8! Habría sucedido una catástrofe si no fuera porque tía Marguerite se apresuró a decir: - No te preocupes, cariño, podemos cambiarla cuando salgamos hoy, ¿está bien? Bertie se conformó con eso y tres huevos fritos. Cada año los Dursley y el mejor amigo de Bertie se iban de paseo mientras Aiken se quedaba con la señora Figg, una vecina muy anciana cuya casa apestaba a repollo. Ese año irían al zoológico. Mientras desayunaban en perfecto silencio, salvo por el ruido que hacía tío Dudley al pasar las páginas del periódico, se oyó sonar el teléfono en el salón. Tía Marguerite corrió a atender y estuvo hablando un rato. Al volver a la cocina le dirigió una mirada asesina a Aiken y anunció: - La señora Figg está en el hospital, se cayó y se quebró la cadera. No podrá cuidarlo, tendremos que llevarlo con nosotros. Tres de los cuatro Dursley estaban devastados con la noticia. En cambio Cordelia siguió como si nada tomándose el té, y cuando sus padres no la veían le guiñó un ojo a Aiken. Bertie tenía una rabieta tremenda, gritaba, lloraba y pataleaba. Aunque era pura comedia alcanzaba para desesperar a su madre y lograr lo que quisiera. Pero la escena se vio interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. Era Gavin Brosling, el mejor amigo de Bertie. Éste tuvo que suspender el teatro y fue a abrir la puerta acompañado de sus padres. Gavin era un chico flaco, alto con el pelo castaño por el que nunca parecía haber pasado un peine, y su madre era idéntica a él pero dos cabezas más baja y con ojos desorbitados. Ciento veinte recomendaciones después la señora Brosling por fin dejó a su hijo y se fue. Entonces los Dursley, Aiken y Gavin pudieron empezar a celebrar el cumpleaños de Bertie. Antes de subir al coche tío Dudley llevó aparte a Aiken: - Te lo advierto, chico, a la primera cosa rara que suceda, ¡y te encerraré en la alacena hasta que entres a la universidad! La verdad era que tío Dudley tenía motivos para temer que algo extraño pasara alrededor de su sobrino. Una vez en clase Bertie le había tirado un borrador al trasero del profesor de Historia y cuando éste se dio vuelta enfadado culpó a Aiken del incidente. Aiken quedó tan furioso luego de la injusta reprimenda que pensó: "Ojalá el bisoñé del profesor Fenton se volara por la ventana". Y segundos después, una misteriosa ráfaga de viento entró al salón de clases llevándose el rubio bisoñé del profesor consigo. Nadie pudo probar que había sido obra de Aiken, pero tío Dudley nunca tuvo ninguna duda. Parecía que el señor Dursley sabía algo que Aiken no sobre aquellos sucesos extraños. En el zoológico todo marchaba bien. Bertie y Gavin empezaban a aburrirse y andaban buscando a Aiken para usarlo de bolsa de arena, mientras Aiken caminaba lo más lejos posible de ellos. Cordelia lo seguía como un perrito para todos lados, lo que a él no le molestaba en absoluto, así por lo menos tenía con quién hablar. A los que sí les molestaba aquello eran a tío Dudley y tía Marguerite, que detestaban ver lo bien que su hija se llevaba con Aiken, y parecía ser que tenían miedo de algo, pues caminaban muy cerca de ellos. Almorzaron en el restaurante del zoológico y luego fueron a ver los reptiles. Bertie y Gavin se pusieron frente a una enorme boa que dormía enroscada en un palo. Después de golpearle el vidrio infinidad de veces y ver que el bicho ni se inmutaba, se aburrieron y se fueron a ver una víbora de coral que sí se movía. El señor y la señora Dursley estaban mirando una tarántula, y Cordelia les explicaba algo mientras ellos ponían caras de asco. La chica sabía mucho de arañas. Aiken se puso a ver la boa constrictor, y casi se cayó sentado cuando vio que el reptil le guiñó un ojo. - Hola –dijo con voz silbante -. ¿Esos pesados de allá son parientes tuyos? - Sí –respondió Aiken en estado de shock -. Siento que te hayan molestado. - No te preocupes, sucede todos los días. Con toda la gente que pasa día a día a molestarme, prefiero hacerme la dormida. - Qué buen sistema, tal vez debería intentarlo. Aunque mejor no, si durmiera para siempre los Dursley estarían encantados. - No les des el gusto, amigo. - Nunca –sonrió Aiken -. Oye, ¿de dónde vienes? - Ni idea, estoy aquí desde que puedo recordarlo. Pero no me pasa muy seguido que haya niños que pueden hablar conmigo. De hecho, sólo una vez hace muchos años vino un chico con una familia insoportable como la tuya que estuvo conversando conmigo un rato. - ¿De veras? - Sí, ¿y a que no sabes qué pasó luego? El chico se enfureció tanto cuando su primo lo empujó para ponerse delante de mi vitrina que hizo que el vidrio desapareciera. Se asustó como nunca el gordo tonto. - ¡Fenómeno! Bertie se moriría si le lanzo una serpiente encima... - No se moriría, pero seguramente tardaría un rato en recuperar el habla. En ese momento apareció Bertie: - ¡Papá, mira, se despertó la boa! –exclamó empujando a Aiken para ponerse delante de la vitrina. Aiken cayó al suelo, y acto seguido Bertie gritó de terror y la serpiente saltó sobre él. - Muchísimas gracias, amigo, a ver si esta vez no me atrapan como la última vez que me ayudaron a escapar –le dijo la boa a Aiken. El niño estaba aturdido. Bertie seguía gritando. Cordelia observaba maravillada a la serpiente que salía de la casa de reptiles. Gavin estaba tan asustado que no podía articular palabra. Tía Marguerite abrazaba a su hijo y le preguntaba cien veces por minuto si estaba bien. - Me quiso matar -sostenía Bertie mientras iban en el automóvil de regreso a casa de los Dursley -. Casi se me enrosca alrededor del cuello. - Qué tonto, si casi ni te tocó –se burló Cordelia. - La tonta eres tú, ¿no ves que Aiken me echó la serpiente encima? ¡Él estaba hablando con ella! ¡Le dijo que me ataque! - Hablando con serpientes, por favor, no digas tonterías –dijo tío Dudley tratando de restarle importancia al asunto -. El problema es la seguridad en ese zoológico, qué gente incompetente. Pero luego, cuando Gavin Brosling volvió a su casa, el señor Dursley dejó ver lo que realmente pensaba: - ¡Vete a la alacena! ¡No hay cena para ti hoy! –le gritó a Aiken. - ¿Por qué? ¡Yo no hice nada! - ¡No mientas! ¡No me tomes por idiota! ¡El desgraciado de tu padre me hizo la misma jugarreta cuando tenía tu edad! Aiken no dijo más nada. Sabía que en esa casa se aplicaba lo de "todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra". Se metió a la alacena y mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras tío Dudley cerraba el pasador de la puerta. Ya tarde de noche él estaba durmiendo cuando oyó pasos que bajaban la escalera sobre su cabeza. Adivinó que se trataría de Cordelia o de tía Marguerite, porque tanto Bertie como tío Dudley eran demasiado gordos como para que sus pasos retumbaran tan poco. Los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la alacena. Una mano descorrió el pasador y una figura pequeña entró a la habitación. - Aiken... ¿Estás despierto? –preguntó Cordelia en un susurro. - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Te guardé parte de mi cena, pensé que tendrías hambre. - Pues has adivinado. Gracias, Cordelia. Mientras Aiken comía, la niña parecía estar inmersa en una lucha interna. - Vamos, pregúntame de una vez –dijo Aiken. - ¿Qué? - Sé que quieres saber si tuve algo que ver con el episodio de la boa. - Me da curiosidad, a decir verdad. - Bueno, entonces te diré que sinceramente no lo sé. Sí estaba hablando con la serpiente, o al menos eso creí, ¿no es extraño? - No más que otras cosas que te suceden. - Creía estar hablando con la serpiente... Y luego apareció tu hermano y me empujó, y me enojé muchísimo. Fue entonces que desapareció el vidrio como por arte de magia. - ¿Así nada más? - Sí. Tío Dudley me dijo que mi padre le hizo lo mismo hace tiempo, y la boa me contó que hace muchos años otro niño había hecho desaparecer el vidrio de la jaula. ¿Ese niño no sería mi padre? - Tal vez. ¿Qué tan seguido aparecen chicos que puedan hablar con las serpientes? - No muy seguido, según me dijo la boa. - Alucinante. 


	3. Las cartas misteriosas

- CAPÍTULO TRES -  
Las cartas misteriosas  
  
Para cuando lo dejaron salir de la alacena ya habían terminado las clases y una semana entera de vacaciones había transcurrido. Bertie y su amigote Gavin andaban por la casa todo el día intentando cazarlo, por lo que él prefería seguir encerrado. Cordelia pasaba el día en casa de sus amigas, así que Aiken no tenía a nadie razonable con quien hablar y se aburría como un hongo. Un día tía Marguerite fue con sus hijos a Londres para comprarle a Bertie el uniforme del colegio, dejando a Aiken en la casa de la señora Figg, que ya estaba casi recuperada. No lo pasó tan mal, porque la anciana se dedicó a contarle historias de cuando ella era joven, y resultaba que había tenido una vida bastante interesante. Él le contó el episodio de la serpiente en el zoológico, y la anciana le dijo: - Pues no me sorprende nada. - ¿Cómo es eso? - Dentro de unos días te enterarás. Tú eres un niño especial, Aiken. El chico quedó sin saber qué decir. ¿Él, un niño especial? ¿Especial cómo? Aiken siempre había pensado que él era de normal para abajo. O sea, más aburrido imposible. Esa tarde Bertie desfiló por el living con su uniforme nuevo, y como no podía ser de otra forma tía Marguerite rompió a llorar de la emoción abrazando a su hijo y gastó un rollo entero de fotos en su gorda figura. - Espero que hagas un buen papel en Smeltings, hijo, como todos los Dursley hemos hecho. Haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti –le dijo tío Dudley. Smeltings era el colegio a donde habían asistido todos los varones de la familia Dursley. El momento tan emotivo hizo que Aiken tuviera que taparse la cara con un almohadón para que no lo vieran reírse. Cordelia, por el contrario, supo mantenerse muy seria en su sitio. Claro que después en el jardín se dedicó a parodiar el lacrimógeno momento ante un Aiken que se revolcaba por el césped de la risa. Su prima tenía madera de actriz. Aiken iría a la secundaria pública de la zona, por supuesto. Él ya se lo esperaba, no había abrigado ninguna esperanza de que los Dursley pagaran por su educación. Pero la idea no le parecía mala, ya que estar en el colegio sin Bertie le parecía fantástico. Era una oportunidad de empezar de cero. Nunca había tenido amigos porque todos en su curso le temían a Bertie y no querían estar en contra de él, por eso nadie le hablaba nunca. Además muchos se burlaban de su ropa vieja y enorme. Sólo esperaba que en la secundaria hiciera algunos amigos. A la mañana siguiente, al entrar a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, vio por la ventana unas cosas grises que parecían ropa tendidas en la cuerda. - ¿Qué es eso? –le preguntó a tía Marguerite, que acababa de entrar del patio. - Tu uniforme del colegio –respondió con los dientes apretados -. Acabo de lavar el uniforme que la señora Grimauld me regaló para ti. Era de su hijo Rusty, se le quedó pequeño y no sabía qué hacer con él, por eso me lo dio. Te quedará como el de todos. Aiken no estaba seguro de eso. Rusty Grimauld era tan enorme como su primo Bertie, y la ropa de su primo no le quedaba para nada bien. Tenía que doblar las mangas de los suéteres varias veces para poder sacar las manos y lo mismo con los pantalones, para no pisárselos. Pero no protestó, sabía que era mejor no decir nada. La supervivencia en casa de los Dursley era algo que se aprendía con los años. Mientras desayunaban se oyó el ruido de las cartas sobre la alfombra del recibidor. - Ve a recoger el correo, Aiken. Él se levantó, caminó despacio hasta el recibidor y tomó los cuatro sobres que había en el suelo junto a la puerta principal. Una postal de la tía Petunia, la factura del teléfono, una carta dirigida al "Gerente General de Grunnings, Señor D. Dursley" y un extraño sobre grande de pergamino escrito con tinta verde esmeralda. Leyó el nombre del destinatario. Casi se cayó del susto. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos muy lentamente. Nada había cambiado, todavía decía el mismo nombre.  
  
Señor A. Potter  
Alacena debajo de las escaleras  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
  
¡Sorprendente! ¡Hasta sabían en dónde dormía, quienquiera que fuese! El sobre estaba sellado con lacre, y tenía un escudo raro. Era una H rodeada de cuatro animales: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente. Estaba guardándosela en el bolsillo cuando entró a la cocina. Bertie lo vio y gritó: - ¡Papá, Aiken recibió una carta! Tío Dudley palideció. Luego se levantó de la silla hecho una furia y le exigió a Aiken que le entregara el sobre. - ¡No, es mío! - No seas tonto, ¿quién va a querer escribirte a ti? –le dijo el señor Dursley. Sin necesidad de forcejear mucho (después de todo, él era gordo y enorme y el niño era bajito y flaco) le quitó la carta y ordenó a los tres chicos que salieran de la cocina. Aiken, Bertie y Cordelia apoyaron sus orejas contra la puerta para oír la conversación entre tío Dudley y tía Marguerite. - Tendremos que escribir y decir que no queremos... –decía tía Marguerite con voz temblorosa -. No querría tener un anormal de esos en mi casa... ¿Anormal? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Aiken dejó de preguntarse estas cosas cuando tío Dudley respondió: - Ya mismo nos vamos de aquí. Si no pueden encontrarlo, no le harán llegar ninguna estúpida carta. No me hace gracia que Bertie tenga que lidiar con un... Un raro, como tuve que hacerlo yo hace años. Media hora más tarde estaban en el coche andando por la autopista. Llevaban un mínimo equipaje, y unas nubes negras se veían sobre el horizonte. Se hizo de noche, y tío Dudley decidió parar en un hotel pequeño hasta la mañana siguiente. Mientras desayunaban se les acercó la recepcionista llevando un montón de sobres de pergamino. - ¿Alguno de ustedes es el señor A. Potter? –preguntó -. Esta mañana encontré el mostrador tapado de cartas como esta. Aiken iba a decir que eran suyas, pero tío Dudley se le adelantó y dijo: - Démelas, que yo me encargo. Ese mismo día las prendió fuego y decidió que deberían irse de allí. Anduvieron dando vueltas todo el día, y de noche se internaron en un bosque. - ¿Nos quedaremos aquí? –preguntó Bertie -. Me perderé mi programa favorito, empieza en media hora. Aiken suspiró. Quería saber qué decían aquellas cartas que le enviaban. El remitente debía de tener urgencia en comunicarse con él. Al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños, y estaba segurísimo de que los Dursley no lo recordarían. Bueno, Cordelia seguro que sí, pero para Aiken ella no contaba como una Dursley. Lo último que le habían regalado había sido una moneda de veinte peniques al cumplir siete años. - Tomen unas mantas. Dormiremos en el coche –dijo tío Dudley. Tío Dudley, tía Marguerite y Bertie se durmieron de inmediato. Aiken miraba la hora en el reloj luminoso que su primo tenía en la muñeca. Pronto se hicieron las doce. - Feliz cumpleaños, Aiken –le dijo su prima antes de dormirse. - Gracias. Ya tenía once años. En septiembre empezaría la secundaria. Estaba por dormirse, pensando en esas cosas y en otras, cuando un golpe sacudió todo el auto. - ¿Quién está ahí? –gritó tío Dudley despertándose sobresaltado. Aiken casi se desmaya. Del lado de afuera del coche, contra su ventanilla, un hombre gigante de cara peluda lo miraba fijamente. 


	4. Revelaciones

- CAPÍTULO CUATRO -  
Revelaciones  
  
Aiken iba a gritar, pero algo lo detuvo. Fueron los ojos del gigante. En ellos había algo, un brillo especial, que disipaba todos los temores. El hombre le hizo una seña de que se acercara a él, y Aiken salió del coche. Lo último que oyó el niño antes de cerrar la puerta fue a tío Dudley diciéndole a Bertie: - No importa lo que pase, no te acerques a ese tipo, hijo. Podría hacer que te saliera una cola de cerdo. Y tía Marguerite añadió dirigiéndose a su hija: - No creo que ese monstruo sea tan cobarde como para atacar a una niña, pero por las dudas no salgas del coche tú tampoco, Cordelia. Aiken se rió por lo bajo y pensó que le gustaría ver a su primo con una cola saliéndole de los pantalones. Pero eso era imposible, ¿o no? Eso se preguntaba cuando llegó junto al gigante. Le sorprendió ver que en sus ojos negros brillaban unas lágrimas. - Qué parecido eres a tu padre, Aiken –le dijo. - ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Aiken tratando de no parecer grosero -. ¿Conoció a mi padre? - Claro que sí. Soy Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts. Puedes llamarme Hagrid, todos lo hacen. - ¿Hogwarts? - ¿No sabes nada sobre Hogwarts? Claro, no me sorprende, si vives con los Dursley... Echó una mirada llena de furia hacia el coche, y a Aiken le divirtió observar cómo sus tíos y su primo se tiraban al suelo asustados. Hagrid se rió. - Ese Dudley sigue siendo un gordo cobarde... - ¿Ya conocías a mi tío? - ¡Claro! Hace años tuve que ir a rescatar a Harry, tu padre, de los Dursley. Él vivía con Dudley y sus padres, Vernon y Petunia, en la misma casa y en las mismas condiciones que vives tú ahora. Tampoco sabía nada sobre Hogwarts, ni sobre la forma en que sus padres habían muerto. Apuesto a que te dijeron que él murió en un accidente de tránsito. ¿Me equivoco? - No, eso es lo que me dijeron. ¿Cómo murió mi padre, entonces? - Fue asesinado. Por el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Aiken quedó boquiabierto. Cuando recuperó el habla sacudió la cabeza como si no hubiese oído bien y dijo: - Disculpa, estaba alucinando. ¿Cómo dijiste? - Lo que oíste. Voldemort, así se llamaba ese mago –y al decir ese nombre tembló un poco -. Él estaba haciendo estragos en el mundo, tanto mágico como muggle. Harry llevaba mucho tiempo luchando contra él, intentó acabar con él de mil maneras diferentes, hasta que llegó ese día. O mejor dicho, esa noche. Voldemort mató a tu padre por su negativa de unirse al lado oscuro, y casi al mismo tiempo cayó muerto él mismo. - ¿Qué es eso de muggle? - Personas no mágicas, como los Dursley. - Y... Ese Voldemort... ¿Ya no existe más? - No, gracias a Dios y a Harry Potter. - ¿Y por qué Voldemort se murió cuando mató a mi padre? - No lo sé. - ¿Y qué es Hogwarts? –Aiken estaba ansioso por saberlo todo acerca de ese mundo, y deseaba que aquello no fuera un sueño. - Hogwarts es el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería de Gran Bretaña. Su director, Albus Dumbledore, está a cargo desde hace muchísimos años, y es el mejor dirigente que ha tenido el colegio. Y tú, Aiken Potter, vas a ir a ese colegio. Para eso vine hasta aquí. Para darte esto. Le alargó un sobre de pergamino idéntico al que había recibido por correo, pero con la dirección ligeramente cambiada por su nueva ubicación. Lo abrió, temblando de la excitación, y sacó dos hojas de pergamino. La primera era una carta.  
  
Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería  
Director Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, primera clase, Jefe de  
Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)  
  
Estimado señor Potter: Le informamos que tiene una vacante en el  
Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Las clases comienzan el 1º  
de septiembre. El Expreso de Hogwarts sale de la estación de King's  
Cross desde la plataforma 9 3/4. Se adjunta la lista de los libros  
y materiales que necesitará para el próximo curso.  
Atentamente,  
Profesora M. McGonagall  
Directora Asistente  
  
La segunda era la lista de materiales:  
  
Los alumnos de primer año deben incluir en sus equipajes:  
1 varita  
1 sombrero negro puntiagudo  
3 juegos de túnicas negras de uso diario  
1 capa de abrigo, negra con broches plateados  
1 caldero de peltre medida 2  
  
Cada estudiante puede llevar un gato, una lechuza o un sapo como  
mascota. Los alumnos de primer año tienen terminantemente prohibido  
llevar sus propias escobas al colegio.  
  
Libros:  
Historia de la Magia, de Modesty Vikram  
Guía de transfiguración para principiantes, por Holland Gerber  
Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, de Kendal Wakefield  
Primera guía contra las artes oscuras, de Severus Snape  
Libro reglamentario de hechizos curso 1º, por Gregory Cassidy  
  
- ¡Vaya! ¿Esto es una broma? - No. Ah, y también te traje un regalo. De uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo sacó una caja. Adentro había un pastel de chocolate un poco aplastado, pero delicioso de todas formas. - Muchas gracias –se las arregló para decir el niño -. Nunca me habían hecho un pastel de cumpleaños. - No hay por qué. Bueno, ahora vamos a dormir, que mañana iremos de compras. Aquí tienes una manta. Se tendieron en el césped. Aiken ya estaba por dormirse cuando se le ocurrió preguntar: - ¿Cuándo sería el cumpleaños de mi padre? - Mañana. Apenas llegó a oír eso. Se durmió profundamente sobre la hierba blanda, pensando en todas las cosas buenas que había conseguido en una sola noche. Podía hacer magia, se iría por muchos meses lejos de sus tíos y de Bertie y se había enterado de que su padre había muerto como un héroe y no como un borracho circulando por la autopista a ciento treinta kilómetros por hora, como le habían dicho sus tíos. Todo eso bien valía por los largos diez años que había tenido que soportar viviendo con los muggles más muggles de toda Europa. 


	5. El callejón Diagon

- CAPÍTULO CINCO -  
El callejón Diagon  
  
Al día siguiente Aiken no quería abrir los ojos. Temía que todo hubiera sido un sueño, y que no hubiera colegio de magia, poderes ni un gigante llamado Hagrid. - Despierta, Aiken, ya está listo el desayuno. Aiken se levantó del suelo y vio que Hagrid había encendido un fuego y freído unas salchichas. Tomó su parte del desayuno mientras Hagrid escribía algo en un trozo de pergamino. - ¿Qué haces? - Estoy escribiéndole al profesor Dumbledore, diciéndole que irás a Hogwarts. Vamos, apúrate con eso así vamos pronto a comprar tus cosas. Un rato más tarde estaban en un subte camino a Londres. Aiken no paraba de hacer preguntas, mientras Hagrid leía un periódico titulado El Profeta Diario. - ¿De dónde sacaré dinero para comprar todo? - No se lo pedirás a los Dursley, eso te lo aseguro. Tu padre dejó una pequeña fortuna para ti, en Gringotts. - Eso es un banco, supongo. - Sí, es el banco de los magos y está custodiado por gnomos. Una de sus sucursales está en el callejón Diagon, que es a donde vamos ahora. - ¿Callejón Diagon? ¿Qué es eso? - Es una calleja en donde hay todo tipo de cosas que los magos y brujas necesitan. Los que no son magos no pueden entrar ahí, porque no ven la entrada. Se bajaron del subte y empezaron a caminar por las calles de Londres. Luego de algunos minutos estuvieron frente a una taberna de aspecto sucio llamada el Caldero Chorreante. - Aquí está la entrada al callejón –dijo Hagrid. Entraron. El sitio estaba casi vacío. Solo estaba el cantinero, Willard, y algunas personas que estaban ¡saliendo de la chimenea! - Usan polvos flu –le explicó Hagrid al ver la cara de sorpresa de Aiken -. Es un medio de transporte bastante común, aunque no sea mi preferido. Me cuesta entrar en las chimeneas. Se dirigieron al patio. Hagrid sacó de su bolsillo un paraguas rosado estampado, contó tres ladrillos hacia arriba y dos a la derecha encima del tacho de basura y enseguida se abrió un gran agujero en la pared. - Bienvenido al callejón Diagon –dijo con una sonrisa -. Vamos primero a Gringotts, a sacar dinero. Una vez en el banco se encontraron con un par de puertas de plata que tenían una inscripción en ellas:  
  
Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado  
Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia  
Porque aquellos que toman, pero no se lo han ganado  
Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más  
Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo  
Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo  
Ladrón, te lo hemos advertido, ten cuidado  
De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro  
  
- Hay que estar loco para tratar de robar aquí –dijo Hagrid entre dientes. En el mostrador había un gnomo con cara no muy amigable. Les preguntó en qué podía servirles. Hagrid le dijo: - Venimos a hacer una extracción de la bóveda 825, que pertenece al señor Aiken Potter. - ¿Y tiene la llave, el señor? - Debo tenerla por aquí –musitó Hagrid revolviendo los veinticinco bolsillos que tenía su abrigo -. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Aquí está! Sacó una pequeña llave dorada y se la entregó al gnomo, quien les dijo que lo siguieran. Los hizo subir a un carrito que parecía sacado de una mina, se subió él y arrancó. Descendían por unos túneles a una velocidad vertiginosa. Finalmente se detuvieron. Hagrid tenía un color verdoso en la cara, pero se las arregló para bajar detrás de Aiken. El gnomo abrió la bóveda y el contenido sorprendió al niño. Montones y montones de monedas de oro, plata y bronce llenaban el pequeño recinto. - Las de oro son galleons, las de plata sickles y las de bronce knuts. Con veintinueve knuts formas un sickle y necesitas diecisiete sickles para un galleon –explicó Hagrid. Entre los dos metieron unas cuantas monedas dentro de una bolsa de cuero y volvieron al carrito. Cuando salieron del banco Hagrid dijo: - Bien, ahora vamos primero a comprarte la túnica. Por aquí está Madam Malkin, Túnicas Para Toda Ocasión. Cuando llegaron frente al negocio Hagrid dejó a Aiken allí y fue al Caldero Chorreante a recuperarse del paseo en carrito. Todavía estaba algo verdoso. Aiken entró y casi enseguida una mujer mayor lo atendió: - ¿Hogwarts, querido? Pasa por aquí. Lo hizo subir a un escabel, le pasó una túnica negra por la cabeza y se agachó para marcarle el dobladillo. Aiken miró hacia su derecha. Sobre el escabel de al lado había una niña pelirroja un poco más alta que él a la que también le estaban probando la túnica. Ella lo miró también y le dijo sonriendo: - ¡Hola! ¿También empezarás en Hogwarts? - Sí. - Todos dicen que es lo máximo. ¿No estás ansioso porque llegue el día? - Eh... Sí, pero estoy algo nervioso. - ¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué? - No sé nada sobre magia y temo quedar como un tonto. Ni siquiera sabía que existía ese colegio. - ¿Tus padres son muggles? - Mi padre era un mago, mi madre no sé. Desde pequeño vivo con mis tíos, que sí son mug... eh... muggles. - Ah... Igual no te preocupes, nadie sabe mucho cuando entra al colegio. Mi madre es de familia muggle, y eso no le impidió conseguir el Premio Anual cuando estaba en Hogwarts. En ese momento la bruja que había atendido a Aiken le dijo: - Ya está lo tuyo, pequeño. Un galleon y tres sickles cada túnica. El sombrero cuesta quince sickles y un knut, y la capa dos galleons. Abona en la caja. Aiken tomó sus paquetes y se dirigió a la caja, no sin antes decirle a la niña: - Adiós, supongo que nos veremos en el tren. Afuera lo esperaba Hagrid con un gran helado de chocolate y frambuesa. Aiken le preguntó qué era un Premio Anual, y Hagrid le dijo: - Es una distinción que les dan a los mejores alumnos en el séptimo año. Hay que ser muy estudioso para ganárselo. Compraron el caldero, un surtido de ingredientes para pociones, balanzas, un telescopio, los libros (la librería Flourish y Blotts era fantástica) y por último se dirigieron a comprar la varita, que era lo que Aiken estaba deseando tener en ese momento. En Ollivanders, la tienda de varitas, los atendió un anciano con grandes ojos plateados que daban impresión. - Hola, señor Potter. Ya sabía que no tardaría en aparecer por aquí. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Aiken. No sabía por qué, pero el señor Ollivander le daba miedo. El anciano sacó una cinta de medir plateada y empezó a medir al niño después de que éste le dijera que era diestro. El largo del brazo, el perímetro de la cabeza, la distancia del hombro al codo, de la muñeca a los dedos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la cinta estaba moviéndose sola mientras el señor Ollivander revolvía los estantes. Sacó una varita y se la entregó diciendo: - Diez pulgadas, flexible, madera de ébano y pelo de unicornio. Pruébela. Aiken agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Le ofreció una rígida, once pulgadas y media, madera de pino y fibra del corazón de un dragón. Tampoco sirvió. Muchas varitas fueron probadas, y con todas pasó lo mismo. Cuando Aiken ya tenía el brazo acalambrado de agitar las varitas el señor Ollivander le trajo otra. - Veamos con esta. Doce pulgadas, sauce y pluma de fénix. Aiken la tomó y sintió que un suave calor se extendía desde los dedos que sujetaban la varita a todo su cuerpo. Cuando la agitó, chispas rojas y doradas salieron de la punta. El señor Ollivander se la envolvió, le cobró los siete galleons que costaba y se la entregó. Hagrid y el niño salieron de allí y fueron al Caldero Chorreante para salir al Londres muggle. Hagrid dejó a Aiken en la estación del subte para que regresara a su casa y desapareció. Aiken iba en el subte pensando en lo que Hagrid le había dicho al despedirse de él: - Adiós, y diles a los señores Dursley cuando llegues que si no te cambian de habitación les haré una visita. 


End file.
